


Ticklish

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Ticklish

 “Wait a second. Are you ticklish?”

 John’s eyes widened in alarm and he started to shake his head, but it was too late. You brushed your fingers across the back of his neck again. It was barely a touch, but the reaction was instantaneous. A choked-off laugh escaped his throat and he tried to subtly scoot away from you.

 And failed. Spectacularly.

 “Where do you think you’re going?” You murmured, moving with him. You lightly scratched at his skin, not stopping this time.

 Another laugh fell from his lips. Then another one, and another one. Soon enough he was laughing hard enough that he curled in on himself. He tried moving away, but every time he did, you followed.

 Then suddenly there was a loud  _ thump! _ and John was looking up at you from the floor.

 John had run out of bed and fallen off. And took the blankets with him.

 You stared at him in surprise for a moment. Then you burst into laughter.

 He glared up at you as tears sprang from your eyes. “You mind helping me up. Y/N?” He asked when you calmed down

 “Oh, yeah. Sorry, babe,” You said, still snickering a bit.

 You straightened up and leaned over the edge of the bed, holding a hand out to the disgruntled Marine. You realized it was a mistake as soon as you did it.

 An evil plastered John’s face as he took your hand and tugged, hard. You slipped off the bed and fell on top of him with a scream of surprise.

 “You little fucker,” You started to say, but was cut off when you felt him wedge his hands under your arms and wiggle his fingers.

 “JOHN!” You shrieked with laughter as he exacted his revenge on you.


End file.
